Pamiętnik pani Hanki/32
Kategoria:Pamiętnik pani Hanki Poniedziałek Obudziłam się dziś w doskonałym nastroju. Gorączki ani śladu. Trochę zmizerniałam, ale wyglądam z tym interesująco. Błękitnawe cienie pod oczami dodają mojej cerze bardzo wiele delikatności. Nie piszę tego, by się chwalić, ale tak delikatnej cery nie widziałam jeszcze nigdy. Nawet Norblin mi to kiedyś powiedział. A on już chyba się na tym zna. Będę musiała pozować mu drugi raz, gdyż Toto koniecznie chce mieć mój portret. Już wiem, jak się ubiorę. Biała tunika empire i gładka, złota obręcz na głowie. Tunika naturalnie z rozcięciem od biodra. Tak, by cała noga była widoczna. To będzie śliczne. Dziś już wstałam, a pojutrze będę mogła wyjść. W czwartek wyjeżdżam do Krynicy. Rozmyślnie nie powiedziałam o tym dotychczas Jackowi. Nie chciałabym by mi odradzał, by (kto go wie!?) dał jej znać, że ja przyjeżdżam. Mógłby pokrzyżować wszystkie moje plany, ułożone tak pracowicie. Zastanawiałam się nad tym, czy nie pomówić o nich ze stryjem Albinem. Doszłam jednak do przekonania, że lepiej nie. Niepokoi mnie tylko, że stryj od tak dawna nie dzwonił. Bardzo ciekawie ułożyły się moje stosunki z Jackiem. Zachowujemy się niby zupełnie normalnie. Rozmawiamy o potocznych sprawach bieżących, widujemy się przy stole, ale do tamtych historii nie wracamy ani jednym słowem. Zupełnie tak, jakby była między nami w tym względzie jakaś nie pisana umowa. O ile znam Jacka, musi się czuć przygnębiony. Pojęcia nie ma, co o nim myślę i jak zamierzam postąpić. Dla niego zawsze będę tajemnicą. Rozmyślnie zresztą. Mężczyzna póty interesuje się kobietą, póki jej nie zna i póki nie jest pewien, czego się może po niej spodziewać. Co prawda i my, kobiety, mogłybyśmy o sobie powiedzieć to samo. Nic zresztą dziwnego. Cóż może być nudniejszego niż człowiek, o którym się wszystko wie. Gdy patrzę na Tota, chce mi się ziewać. Nie omylę się nigdy, przewidując, co powie lub co zrobi. Pod tym względem najzabawniejsi są jeszcze artyści wszelkiego rodzaju. Poeci, aktorzy, muzycy, pisarze. Ale u nich już to dochodzi do przesady. Myśląc o Jacku, nie mogę zaprzeczyć, że jakkolwiek wyjście na jaw tej skandalicznej afery sprawiło mi wiele bólu i smutku, to jednak on sam – co tu ukrywać – podniósł się w moich oczach. Oczywiście, nie z punktu widzenia etyki, lecz tej treści, której nie umiem nazwać. Jeżeli chodzi o etykę, to w ogóle wydaje mi się, że ludzie zbyt wiele przywiązują do niej wagi. Ma się rozumieć, złodzieje, oszuści i inni przestępcy zasługują na potępienie. Ale nie zmienia to faktu, że często wśród tych potępionych spotykamy jednostki wysoce interesujące lub wręcz czarujące. Weźmy chociażby takiego Roberta, takiego Jacka czy stryja Albina. Albo nawet owego szpiega, który udawał adiutanta pułkownika Korczyńskiego. Żeby Toto, który jest zwierciadłem wszystkich cnót, miał chociaż cząstkę ich szarmu! Mógłby być naprawdę zajmującym przyjacielem. To dobrze, że wyjeżdżam. Od tak dawna nie ruszałam się z Warszawy. Obmierzły mi już wciąż te same twarze. Trzeba odetchnąć. Muszka, która snobuje się na przewrażliwione nerwy, powiedziałaby, że jej dusza więdnie w mieście. Kabotynka. Moja dusza nie więdnie. Po prostu się nudzę, gdy zbyt długo siedzę na jednym miejscu. Kończę już. Mamy dzisiaj wieczorem na obiedzie dwadzieścia dwie osoby i muszę się zająć tym nieszczęsnym gospodarstwem. Powiedziałam dziś Jackowi, by napisał do ciotki Magdaleny. Niech już sobie przyjedzie.